Le cœur en poussière
by Emi Asgard
Summary: Nous sommes à la fin d'Infinity War. Thanos vient de claquer des doigts. Le plan d'Iron Man a échoué : la moitié de la population tombe en poussière. Tony doit alors faire face à des sentiments inavoués et à son échec alors que le Dr Strange et Peter perdent progressivement la vie.


Thanos venait de claquer des doigts. Tony Stark comprit avec horreur qu'ils avaient été vaincus lorsqu'il vit le visage de Star Lord se décomposer et le corps de celui-ci partir en poussière. Tous leurs efforts avaient donc mené à cette fin tragique. Tony exultait de rage, se demandant comment son plan avait pu échouer si facilement, lui qui avait toujours réussi à protéger la Terre des pires attaques. Il ne parvenait pas à concevoir son échec, pourtant bien réel. Une voix familière le sortit de ses mornes pensées : celle de Stephen Strange, assis à terre à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Tony… C'était la seule solution.

Stark tressaillit en entendant le ton désespéré du sorcier, qui arborait une expression plus que navrante malgré ses efforts pour rester stoïque. Il lui lança un regard de compassion, craignant le pire.

\- Strange…

Tony fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il vit le corps de Strange débuter sa décomposition. Le regard du sorcier s'ancra une ultime fois dans celui d'Iron Man. Celui-ci comprit alors tout : non, il n'y avait pas eu qu'une seule solution, Strange avait menti. Il y en avait effectivement qu'une deuxième mais celle-ci aurait impliqué une chose inconcevable pour Stephen : le décès de Tony Stark. Afin de ne pas voir celui qui l'avait charmé mourir, Strange avait choisi la première solution, celle qui lui ordonnait de donner la pierre du temps à Thanos pour qu'il épargne Stark, même si ce choix entraînait par la suite la mort du Sorcier Suprême. Strange respira une dernière fois avec difficulté. Il n'aurait jamais cru sacrifier autant pour une seule personne, lui qui avait auparavant prétendu préférer protéger la pierre plutôt que Stark et le jeune Peter Parker s'il devait choisir entre ces deux options. Cependant Stark lui avait apporté une chose qu'aucun être n'avait pu lui donner jusque là : le sentiment amoureux. Lui, le Sorcier Suprême, être de sagesse, s'était laissé enchanter par l'audace d'un homme d'affaire se montrant parfois si sensuellement prétentieux. De plus il savait que la Terre aurait encore besoin de son plus grand sauveur et que Wong, en qui il avait la plus grande confiance, saurait par la suite prendre sa place de sorcier suprême, ce qui légitimait un peu plus ce sacrifice à ses yeux.

Stark quant à lui, venant de comprendre que Stephen s'était sacrifié pour le sauver, restait bouche bée. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi loin pour lui. Il se sentit tout d'un coup honteux de ne pas avoir pu sauver le sorcier et toutes les autres personnes victimes de Thanos. Il aurait volontiers échangé sa vie contre celle de n'importe quel autre d'entre eux tant il ressentait ce désir de sauver autrui. Non seulement il avait échoué dans sa mission mais en plus de cela il n'avait pas réussi à avouer ses sentiments à Stephen, trop orgueilleux pour cela. Il sentait désormais qu'il était trop tard et qu'il avait perdu un temps précieux qu'il ne pourrait plus rattraper.

Stephen remarqua la larme que retenait difficilement Tony. Il sentit son rythme respiratoire s'accélérer face à cette démonstration d'affection. Comptait-il finalement tant que ça pour Stark ? Celui-ci voulut s'avancer vers le sorcier, tendant la main comme pour lui signifier quelque chose. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste : le visage de Strange se transforma en tas de poussière. Tony ressentit alors une forte douleur à la poitrine : le moment tant redouté venait d'arriver. Il dut retenir un cri, perdu entre rage et désespoir. C'est alors qu'une petite voix se fit entendre.

\- Mr Stark… Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Tony se retourna : Peter tituba vers lui, se laissant tomber dans ses bras, en panique. L'araignée sentait ses forces s'amenuiser et, ayant vu le triste sort ayant été réservé à Star Lord, se doutait qu'il n'allait plus survivre longtemps. Le jeune être d'habitude si insouciant craignait maintenant la mort. Il lança un regard apeuré à Tony, espérant qu'il pourrait le sauver même s'il savait la chose impossible.

\- Je ne veux pas partir… Mr Stark…

Stark serra avec force le corps de l'adolescent contre lui, totalement démuni face à la détresse de son protégé. Il se mit à le bercer comme l'aurait fait un père avec son enfant, retenant ses larmes pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus. Iron Man avait envie d'hurler tant sa poitrine lui faisait mal : il craignait le pire pour Peter et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher. Peter, sentant une forte douleur s'emparer de son corps et le détruire peu à peu, murmura dans un dernier souffle.

\- Je suis désolé…

Le jeune homme suivit le triste destin emprunté par Star Lord et le Docteur Strange, se décomposant rapidement, laissant les bras de Tony se refermer sur un vide désorientant. Totalement meurtri et déconcerté, Tony Stark laissa enfin ses larmes couler, touchant les cendres du bout des doigts comme s'il ne voulait pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il comprit qu'il venait de tout perdre : la bataille, l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement et celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il aurait aimé les rejoindre, voir son corps partir en poussière à son tour, mais il n'en fut rien. Un instant il en voulut à Strange de l'avoir sauvé : il considérait qu'il avait manqué à son devoir en ne réussissant pas à sauver le monde comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et que par conséquent il ne méritait pas qu'on se sacrifie pour lui, surtout de cette façon. Stark n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir : pourtant, aujourd'hui, la mort s'était montrée terrifiante à ses yeux en emportant tous ceux qu'il chérissait. Un cri sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres pour se perdre dans le néant de Titan. Il demeura seul avec Nebula, celle-ci ayant également survécu, pleurant interminablement son amour perdu à jamais ainsi que la jeune araignée.


End file.
